A Guardian's Lives
by The Feathered Serpent
Summary: In the events following 'A Friend's Friend', Susan and Marcus raise the reencarnation of Saffire meanwhile, Galen has a hard time coming to terms with Saffire's death. Elsewhere, the Guardian's planet is in jeopardy. B5Crusade crossover
1. Chapter 1

I started this story on my last account however I lost the password...but since I wasn't finished with it, I will continue it. Thanks.

* * *

Part I: Awakening

She slid silently into the room from the hall. After looking around to see if the inhabitants were paying attention, she stepped forward then cringed as the door slid shut with a noisy hiss. She stopped mid-stride and made sure that she hadn't been detected. When she was sure all was safe, she continued on. Through the kitchen area, past the sliding glass door and into the bedroom, there her prey waited.

It hid under the cover of cotton sheets, as usual. She crouched on the floor and waited. The prey twitched once, the hunter laid her ears flat. It twitched again, and she pressed against the ground. It twitched a third time and the hunter pounced with a very audible 'rawr.' The prey pulled against the hunter's claws as a voice rang out.

"Night Star! How many times have I told you not to do that?!" Susan cried as the kitten hopped away then hopped into Susan's lap.

_**But...but it's fun**_ The kitten let out a happy growl. _**Besides, it's fun to wake people up**_

"Then please, I implore you, attack his feet," the captain motioned to a sleeping form next to her. The kitten got a thoughtful look in her black-as- night eyes then turn to the sleeping man's feet. Susan looked on in amusement. Marcus' feet twitched then his hand twitched, and then his head twitched slightly to the side. The kitten tapped her feet, ducked her head to the bed, and then jumped on Marcus' face with her audible 'rawr.'

"What the bloody-"was his muffled response as Marcus sat up. He reached up and grabbed the kitten by the scruff. When he pulled her away from his face, she had a look that said 'who? Me?' then she let out a little meep to further convince the man that she was not the one to blame. Marcus couldn't yell at the kitten when she had those eyes.

"What is this? The ninth or tenth time you've done this?" he said sarcastically, winking at the feline. "Now if you would just tell us when you're hungry instead of attacking us..." Marcus trailed off as he noticed Susan's shocked look.

"She has been doing this for the three months that we've had her, and all you're going to do is act like you're mad?" Susan asked angrily. "She is getting too big for this. I mean look, your arm is trembling." Marcus looked at his arm it was trembling. The 'kitten' was as big as an over- stuffed pillow. He set her down. Both Night Star and Marcus had a defeated look on their face. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow." Susan huffed and rolled over. Marcus looked at the cat; she was staring off into her own little world. The man nodded then laid back down. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard Night's 'voice.'

_**Who's Galen?**_

Both Marcus and Susan bolted upright and looked at the kitten, startled, then looked at each other. It was time.

* * *

Galen sat in his ship tapping his pencil against his temple. Even though he lived in a world of computer screens and video logs, he still preferred pencil and paper. He looked over what he had written so far.

_...It's been a little over three months since Saffire was killed on Babylon 5. I have heard nothing from Susan or Marcus, though I suspect that they have  
heard something from Saffire's people..._

Galen looked out the main viewer. Things had been very boring since then. He spun around in his chair as he surveyed his ship. His eyes flitted over the instrument panels, past the flashing light, and came to rest on the sleeping form that was in the spare bunk. He spun around to continue writing.

_...Dureena has taken to accompanying me on my trips away from the Excalibur. I believe that I may be starting to feel for her what I felt for Isabelle..._

His hand wouldn't write any more. It almost felt like blasphemy to write that. Anytime he thought of her, he was forced to think of the people that had surrounded him when he was with her; Elric, his teacher and father figure, the people of Soom, whom the shadows had killed. The list went on and on. Galen was jarred from his memories as something started beeping at him. It was the long-distance Comm channel. Galen hit the receive button. It was Mathew, back on the Excalibur. "Hey Galen," he greeted, "How've you been?"

* * *

I have the next chapter uploaded already...posting it tomorrow but please don't let that keep you from R&Ring


	2. Chapter 2

Don't yell 'Boo'...It's part II

Galen gently piloted his ship into the docking bay of the Excalibur. He and Dureena barely had time to step out of the sleek black ship before Mathew greeted them.

"So, how was your trip?" Mathew asked, a little too chipper. Galen studied the captain.

"Why?" Galen questioned him. "You've never really cared before." Galen started down the hall. Dureena looked to the captain and mouthed that 'it was very boring'. Mathew nodded then followed Galen down the hall.

"You showed up in record time, ya know," Mathew called after Galen as he chased after the somewhat annoyed mage. When Galen didn't respond, Mathew continued. "We received a message that you may find kind of interesting." Still the mage showed no sign of stopping; in fact he seemed step up the pace. Mathew finally got up behind the bald man. "Galen would you stop for a minute?" The mage turned on the captain like spider would turn to a trapped fly.

"Mathew," he started, angrily, "Let's say you go on vacation. Right in the middle of it, you are called back home because a child got lonely." Galen glared as he said the last few venom filled words. Mathew was stunned. He stood; mouth agape for a few moments before he remembered there was a reason for calling the oh-so-unpredictable man back.

"Well, since you feel I am such a bother," Mathew said as he pulled a data pad from his uniform pocket, "I'll give you what I called you back for and be done with it." He held the pad out for Galen and the other man took it. Mathew walked away angrily but it was obvious that he was a bit hurt by the encounter.

"That went well," Dureena established sarcastically. She looked at Galen; he stared at the document. The edge of his mouth twitched up then went back to its grim line. "What? Who's it from?" Galen looked at her then smiled.

"It's from Susan and Marcus."

"What do they say?" Dureena asked excitedly as she tried to look over Galen's shoulder.

"They say that they would like for us to visit them and travel with them for a little while," Galen said as he looked over the letter. "They want us to meet them at Babylon 5 in a couple of weeks."

"Does it say why?" Dureena asked, somewhat confused.

"Well," he started, "It says here that they have someone they want us to meet and..." He trailed off.

"What?" Dureena got a slightly worried undertone. Galen looked up from the letter with a slightly confused but mostly happy look splayed over his features.

"It appears that they are finally getting married."


	3. Chapter 3

Galen walked carefully through customs, Dureena in tow. The station was as busy as ever. In a way, it was a relief to come back and in a way it was hard to return. He didn't have long to pout though; Dureena had spotted Susan and was currently dragging the mage through the throng of people.

"Welcome back," Susan almost had to yell the greeting; perhaps the station was a bit busier than usual. "What do you say we head to a quieter area?" Susan motioned toward the corridor that would lead them to areas that weren't quite so loud. Dureena nodded and Galen barely had time to shrug before the women were dragging him off again.

"What's with all the people frequenting the station?" Galen asked as a young man with longer blonde hair walked by accompanied by a red haired female. They stepped in front of the Turbo lift. Susan sighed.

"You just walked through the Telepath gathering. And that," Susan motioned toward the young man and woman, "Was Byron and Lyta, the leaders of it all." Susan hit the button to call the lift down, "That's all you really want to know right now." Galen and Dureena looked at each other then shrugged. The lift arrived and the three stepped on. Susan called for the lift to go to the guest sweets. The three rode in awkward silence for a moment. Dureena huffed.

"So, let's see it," Dureena demanded.

"See what?" Susan got a modest smile on her face.

"The ring. I mean you two are getting married right? So let's see it," Dureena inquired. Galen looked on rather amused.

"I don't carry it with me," Susan said in mock anger, "Besides it would probably make my finger fall off."

"The diamond is THAT big?" Dureena's voice was filled with disbelief. Susan looked at the ground, her cheeks turning a bright, cherry red. About that time the doors slid open and Susan hurried out. Dureena stood still in amazement for a few seconds later then rushed after Susan. Galen walked after them, taking his time and enjoying the mood the girls had put on the situation. He heard the girls resume chatter of some sort and was happy that Susan wasn't as sad as she had been when he had seen her kneeling with Marcus in that small corridor. The girls were laughing now and had stopped in front of an open door. They looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," he stated "Could you say that again?" The girls started laughing, it was unlike them to just break into laughter. Once they controlled themselves, Susan managed to tell Galen that they had reached their destination. She motioned for him to go in. He raised one eyebrow but didn't argue. He kept his eyes on the two girls until he had entered the quarters, then as he turned to greet whoever was inside he got a face full of blackness that shoved him partially back out into the hall and knocked him over onto his back. He laid there for a moment and caught his breath as he felt pain race around the back of his head. At some point during the 'attack' he had shut his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened them. Two pinpoints of white stared back at him.

The two stayed like that for at least a full minute before Galen sat up. He still studied the creature though. It was familiar yet not. He ran his eyes over the black as night coat and marveled the small pinpoints of white. He even awed at the tail that was just as long if not longer then the body, but he was the most awe-struck by the deep pools of blackness that were interrupted only by a small white dots that marked her pupils. Then it dawned on him. A look of excitement ran across his face and stayed there as he lunged forward and grabbed the feline in a bear hug, the pain in his head forgotten. It was rare to find a Technomage in the galaxy anymore, it was hard to find one that showed his emotions, but to find one that cried as Galen did when he realized that the black cat in front of him was his dearest, truest friend was next to impossible. Susan and Dureena stood in the hall with big smiles on their faces and Marcus sat on the small sofa in the guest quarters barely holding back his laughter; but it was he that broke the silence.

"Galen, meet Nite Star."


	4. Chapter 4

Galen sat in the kitchen area at the small breakfast bar. Nite Star played on the counter with the small image of a demon that Galen had conjured. They had been like that for nearly an hour. Dureena was happy to see Galen so happy. Susan, Marcus and Dureena all sat in the living room area of the quaters discussing various things.

"So who is this Byron guy?" Dureena asked as she leaned forward to put her elbows on her knees.

"He's a telepath that thinks all the teeps should get thier own homeworld," Susan started, "He was once part of Psi-Corps. He became a rogue though then came here. The number of rogue telepaths that come here has been growing steadily since he got here. Lyta has become involved with him, in more ways than one, and is trying to help get the homeworld."

"Sounds like a bad apple," Galen said as he walked out of the kitchen with a sleeping kitten in his arms. He really did look happier as he took a seat next to Dureena.

"He is," Marcus added, "I've heard that he'll do anything to aquire this new homeworld. And ever since Lyta got involved, they've been getting supplies of weapons and various other things that are kind of dangerous."

"As lovely of a conversation as this seems to be, can we talk about something else?" Galen asked laying the kitten on the sofa next to him. "Like when you got Star? And maybe why you didn't call me earlier."

"Well we got her right before you guys left," Susan started, her eyes falling to the small sleeping form. We went to go get you, but the station's log said that you had already left." Susan looked apologetically to the two.

"Then when we got back to our quarters we realized that we should probably let her have a little time before we told you," Marcus continued, "After a couple days went by though, we realized that she didn't remember anything about you guys so we decided not to tell you because we didn't want to open old wounds." Galen nodded in understanding.

"Then the night before I sent you the letter," Susan picked up, "Star was...'hunting'...our feet-"

"And my face," Marcus added raising his hand slightly.

"Right, anyway after I scolded her and we went back to bed," Susan got a look of slight concern on her face, "She asked who Galen was. We were happy and over the next few days she remembered more and more of the poeple she had known and the places she had been."

"And when did you decide to get married?" Dureena asked with a huge grin.

"Shortly after we left Babylon 5," Marcus said with a grin that matched Dureena's, "And you shold have seen the look on Susan's face." Dureena and Galen both tilted their heads slightly to the sideand looked at Susan.

"Well I came into my quarters after a long day and the place is filled with roses. There's so many of them that I can't go anywhere. I started to call for Marcus but then looked at the couch, he was in the classic proposal stance with Star resting comfortably on his leg," Susan smiled, "After I got done laughing I accepted." Silence followed as everyone absorbed everything that had been discussed. After a few minutes, the door chime went off. Susan and Marcus looked at each other, confused, then got up to answer the door. The door slid open and the couples eyes were drawn down slightly. A guardian sat outside their door. This one resembled a very large panther that was a rich, autumn brown.

**_May I come in?_ **the 'voice' was very masculine. Marcus and Susan quickly moved to one side to allow the feline entrance. He walked around the sofa and right up to Star. **_It's been half a year since she restarted the cycle yes?_** His voice had a very soothing quality to it. Marcus and Susan nodded then looked at each other. The new guardian backed up a few steps and sat down. **_My name is Faux_**

"Faux...as in fake?" Dureena asked with a smile.

**_Yes, I liked the way it looked and I like the way it sounds_** He eyed Dureena carefully. _**I** **am the guardian that reteaches the ones who start over**_


	5. Chapter 5

The four humans looked at this new guardian uneasily. The thought of another guardian wondering around with them and possibly taking the playfulness out of Star scared them all more than a little. Faux just sat there and absored all thier thoughts.

**_I am not here to take away her playfullness, _**he told them, **_however that could be a side effect. If it is I apologize, but if I do not show her who she is, then she will not be able to protect you._** He ruffled his fur slightly and lower his head a little.

"And just how do you plan to teach her?" Susan asked sounding a tad bit motherly. She and Marcus still stood near the door. Galen got up and went around the back of the couch, leaning on it a sort of protective matter. Faux looked at them carefully, somewhat unsure how to answer.The reteaching had never really been discussed with anyone outside of the council. He looked at the floor for a moment then looked up slowly.

**_Basically, she has all of the knowledge in her mind already, _**he started, **_I just have to find that part of her mind and carefully remove the blocks._** Marcus shrugged.

"Doesn't sound that hard," he made his way back around to the larger of the two gray couches and sat. "How long is it going to take?" He leaned back and put both his arms on the back of the couch while putting his right foot up on his left knee.

**_It depends on how well the Elders blocked her memories,_** he answered carefully, **_but it hasn't ever taken longer than a month. The least amount of time it's taken has been a week. _**He turned to look at the smaller cat, **_it all depends on her mind._** Galen looked from one feline to the other, still unsure.

"Forgive me for being rude but why does a guardian have to do it? Why can't any normal telepath do it?" Galen basically glared at Faux, he had just gotten his dear friend back and he was going to do everything in his power to protect her.

**_Because, Galen, in that young mind is every life she's ever lived and every death she's ever experienced,_** he looked to Star, **_and depending on how many times she's restarted the cycle, that's a lot of pain. We do our best to keep the members of our race happy and free of past life pain. How would you like to wake up one morning and suddenly realize that you were once crushed under a thousand pound boulder?_** Galen softened his visage. Faux had a point, but Galen wouldn't so readily admit that.

"All right," he said standing up strait, "I'll be in my ship if anyone needs me." He walked passed Susan and out the door. Dureena got up and followed calling him back. Susan looked after them then went to sit next to Marcus.

"Some poeple," she said with a sigh. She too was a little worried about Star going through this 'reteaching'. "So when will you be doing this?"

**_Mostly when she is resting, like she is now, but first I need to map out her mind and find the memories._** He walked over to the sleeping kitten, **_and she needs to know who I am and why I'm here before I can do that._** He hopped up on the couch next the kitten and curled up. **_But it has been a long and tiring journy and I need to rest first. _**Susan nodded her consent and went into the bedroom area of the quarters, Marcus in tow. They were both more than a little worried about what was going to happen and it showed on both thier faces as Susan slid the fogged glass door shut behind her. What would the little kitten do when she found out that one of her adoptive 'parents' was once very, very close to death?

* * *

Dureena caught up with Galen when he had to stop and wait for the turbo lift. "Galen, what's wrong with you?" She said angrily, "All he wants to do is let Saff-" she stopped quickly. When she started there was a note of saddness in her voice. "I mean Star remember who she was." 

"Why? So she can remember all the pain that we put her through?" Galen said not looking at Dureena. "So that she can remember that one of her closet friends was infected with the plague?" He looked at her angrily now, "That one of her guardianees was a little too close to death? That a friend of mine nearly killed her? That a Phsyco did kill her? What if she was better off not knowing what happened?" The turbo lift arrived, Galen got on hurriedly. "You know, more than a few humans believe in Rencarnation. they belive that our subconsious keeps those past life memories a secret because it would put too great a strain on our minds."

"Galen, I'm sure that Faux know what to let her remember and what to keep hidden," Dureena replied.

"Then she's only have of who she could be," He replied, "Docking bay." The lift started moving. "If she's not allowed to remember her mistakes, how can she learn from them?" His eyes were looking forward but he didn't see the grey turbo lift door. He was seeing the small abandoned mining planet where he had made the mistake of trusting Elizaar. The mistake that had killed Isabelle. He shook the memory off and looked at Dureena.

"Galen, I know that you care about her, but you can't condem someone who wants to help her take her rightful place in life," Dureena comforted. Galen's shoulders sagged and he looked at the floor.

"Why must everyone believe there is a greater purpose in life?" He asked queitly as the lift stopped and the doors opened. He got off then looked back at Dureena with a profound sadness in his eyes. "I refuse to belive in a universe where a master plan would require that she be taken from me!" He turned and headed across the dark docking bay to his ship. Before Dureena could follow, the turbo doors closed and the lift started moving. Dureena couldn't have known that he was talking about Isabelle and not Saffire. She decided to head back to Marcus and Susan's quarters.

* * *

Star woke up a half hour after Faux had arrived. She yawn and streched then looked around. When her eyes passed over the autumn brown form next to her, the kittens heart filled with a little anger and a lot of fear. She growled and roared as loud as she could (which was, at most, cute) at the intruder. Then slashed a claw at him when he mearly looked at her. The claw sent him jumping off the couch but he quickly turned to look the little kitten in the eyes. Susan and Marcus, after hearing the 'roar', quickly came out of thier room, marcus with his Denn-bok fully extended and Susan with her PPG. The two cats stood looking one another in the eye. Finally after about five minutes both cats looked at the two humans. 

**_Sorry, _**they said in unison. Marcus and Susan just looked at eachother then back to the cats.

"Is everything okay here?" Marcus asked, putting his Denn-bok away. Susan threw her PPG on the bed behind her.

**_It is common for young guardians not to recognize fellow guardians when they first see them,_** he answered, **_I merely had to tell her who I was and what I was doing here. Of course, she had a bit of an argument about it, but she believes me now._** Marcus and Susan looked at each other again then back to the felines. Susan moved into the kitchen area.

"How are you Star?"

**_I'm alright,_** the smaller cat said as she jumped off the couch and ran after Susan. **_I'm a little hungry though,_** she commented jumping onto a bar stool then onto the little breakfast bar. Marcus moved into the living area and sat on the sofa behind Faux. **_This guy says that he's going to make me remeber things,_** she looked over her shoulder at Faux then quickly back to Susan. **_Is that true? And if it is why do I have to remember?_**

"Well it's true," Susan started as she dug around in the fridge, "And it would be helpful to remember."

_**Why?**_

"Then you can help me and Marcus with different things,"Susan answered as she pulled a drink out of the fridge. "I'd like you to talk with him while me and Marcus go to the Zocalo. Star sighed heavily.

**_If I have to, _**she agreed, **_but only if you bring me food back._** Susan was about to respond when the door chimed again. She looked at Marcus and he got up to answer it. Before he got there though, Dureena let herself in.

"That man is a pain!" she said as she went and sat at the breakfast bar. "Hey kiddo," she said to Star.

"Hi Dureena," Susan said to her, we were just about to go to the Zocalo and give the cats a chance to talk." Dureena looked at Star then to Faux then back to Susan. "Wanna come with us?"

"Umm, sure," Dureena answer with a shrug. "You guys have fun," she said to the felines. With that the humans left. Susan threw a look over her shoulder to Star that said 'be good' and then it was just the cats. Star jumped off the counter and went over to Faux. She sat in front of him.

_**What can you make me remember?**_


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't know why he had blown up like that, especially at Dureena. Now he felt like a jerk. Galen sighed heavily and walked over to the control panel of his ship. At the moment it was inactive and the lights were all dark. He sat in the pilot's seat.

Galen was just worried about losing Saffire again. That was a thought he could not bear. He had very few friends to begin with and he treasured those he had left. Maybe if he took a quick nap he'd feel better about this whole remembering thing. He got up and walked to his bunk. He took of the long black coat that everyone mistook as a robe and was in his forest green shirt and jeans. After laying down and rolling to his side, he spied a crystal he had bought the last time he was on Babylon 5. It was the deep purple crystal that he had made into a collar for Saffire. He had placed a locator spell on it so that what happened could happen again.

He would have to remember to give it to Star.

* * *

"I hear that you have the ability to get us our own world but not the man power," Byron said casually as he stepped behind the dark haired man, closing off the circle. They were in a very remote part of down below that was currently being used as a dumping site. Only the most desperate of the homeless would come here. 

"I might," the man said at length, turning to face the telepath. "But it'll take a little work." The man's hair was extremely greasy and his grin was missing more than a few teeth, but the man's dark, beady eyes were what made Byron wonder about his motives. Byron looked around the small circle at his companions.

"Explain," Byron commanded stepping forward, the other six teeps closed the circle off.

"It is out of the way and more than a little difficult to find. The only problem is that it is inhabited at the moment," the little man started, taking a step toward Byron, "But the inhabitants are, shall we say, inferior to us two-legged beings." The man showed his nearly toothless grin again.

"You waste my time," Byron said and turned away. He and his colleagues started away.

"How long will you be so picky?" the man asked loudly, "Word is that Psi-Corps is on your trail and will be here soon to kill you all." Byron stopped as did the rest of his small group. He turned with a glare on the dark haired man.

"Even though we have been less than peaceful as of late, I refuse to evict a race for my needs," with that the group was gone.

"You'll know where to find me if you change your mind," the little man answered.

Byron sighed as he made his way back home. He had indeed become desperate lately, and he had heard that the Psi-Corps was after him and his ever-growing group of rogues. The question was, how desperate would he allow himself to become?

All of his worries temporarily washed away when he found Lyta waiting for him at the entrance to their small city.

* * *

Dureena, Marcus and Susan had found their way to a small bar in the Zocalo. They weren't hungry but they all ordered their favorite drink. 

"So when are you guys planning the ceremony?" Dureena asked. The couple looked at each other than back to Dureena.

"We haven't figured that part out yet," Marcus answered, "We were going to discuss it but then all this happened."

"So discuss it now," Dureena said with a grin, "I mean it's not like we're doing anything now. The couple took a deep breath and got an embarrassed look on their faces. "What?" Dureena asked.

"Well," Susan started, "We don't know where to start." She gave an embarrassed smile and Dureena's jaw dropped.

"Okay then, how about I help?" Dureena asked after she quickly recovered. She took a swig of the bright blue liquid, "First off, where would you like to get married? That's pretty important." The two thought for a moment then regarded each other then thought for another minute.

"Here," they said in unison.

"Okay, a good start," Dureena said then thought for a second, "Do you want a huge ceremony with lots of people or just your closest friends?" There was a silence again as they thought.

"Our closest friends," came the unanimous reply.

"See, it's not so hard," Dureena said comfortingly, "Now you just need to decide on things like best man and bride's maids, flowers, the date and the people you want there." Susan and Marcus regarded each other yet again, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as they thought.

* * *

**_Why not?_** Star whined, jumping circles around Faux. 

**_I can only do it when you're resting,_** Faux told the ever impatient Star as he sat up on the couch.

_**Why?**_

**_Because your mind is relaxed then, _**he answered, **_If you are so ready to learn something, I could show you a few tricks though._**

**_Ooh, like what?_** She continued her circles around him, nipping at his fur in an attempt to get him to play. This was the part of his job that he hated most dealing with young guardians. He raised a paw then pinned young Star to the ground.

**_If you want to learn, you have to calm down,_** he answered, looking her strait in the eye, **_Can you do that?_** The smaller cat nodded vigorously, and Faux let her up. She sat still in front of him.

**_I'm going to teach you how to,_** there was a pause as he thought, **_how to port, alright?_** There was an audible sigh as Star nodded. **_Okay, close your eyes, _**the young cat did, **_Now think of someone you want to be with._** He jumped off the couch and came to her eye level.

**_GALEN!_** She 'yelled' throwing open her eyes.

**_Alright now close your eyes again. Try to find where he is and what he's doing,_** Faux instructed. The young cat concentrated so hard that she was lowering her head and clenching her eyes shut.

**_He's…he's…_**there was a slight pause**_, In his ship!_**

**_Good, _**Faux encouraged, **_What's he doing?_** She concentrated hard again.

**_Sleeping, _**she sounded mischievous.

**_Now picture yourself somewhere near him,_** Faux coached. She did but she placed herself a little too high. The room was filled with a blue light as the kitten disappeared. Galen, who had rolled onto his back, got a rude awakening as Star materialized above him and fell the two feet onto his stomach. When he recovered he looked at the cat.

"How did you get in here?" he asked shoving her off and sitting up.

**_Faux taught me how to port,_** was the excited reply. Galen shook his head and rubbed his stomach as the cat began frolicking around his ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Galen spent a half hour trying to catch the kitten before tricking her into his arms and winding up in the lift where they were now on the way back to Susan and Marcus' room. He rang the door bell a few times before Faux finally figured out how to open the door. Galen took the kitten to the kitchen and set her down on the counter.

"No more of that little cat. That hurt, but I have a present for you." Galen pulled the collar out of his pocket, "Do you like it Saff-" Galen paused. Suddenly reality hit him. It came flooding around him like a dozen flood gates had been forced open. He had never really graved Saffire's death, this was a whole new cat that wouldn't remember her previous life. Many things about her previous life's truth threatened to drown him if he stayed put so he dropped the collar and quickly left the room.

_**What's wrong with him Faux?**_ Star asked as she jumped down and took a step toward the door. This man that she felt so close to was acting in a way that distressed her. For some reason she wanted him to be happy, not sad.**_ And why do I want him to be happy as much as I do?_**

_**Star, **_Faux paused as he tried to find the right words, **_it has a lot to do with what you were before._**

_**Before? **_Star looked at the larger cat confused. **_Before what? I want to remember...NOW. I keep hurting people for reasons unknown to me and I am sick of it. _**Suddenly the little cat sounded more grown up than she was, in body at least.

_**Star, you must wait until you are-**_ Star cut him off by growling and stalking up to him.

_**Listen Carefully**_ the younger cat 'spoke' in low, even tones that demanded attention. **_I know that something happened to me and I know that my connection to some humans are more than just people I see every day. I don't want to hear that I have to wait until I'm sleeping to remember things. If you don't start making me remember things now, I will find whatever ship you came here in and I will make it take me to whatever world we are from and I will talk to every guardian until I find one that will tell me who I was and what happened to me._** Faux looked at her surprised. Most young guardians didn't know the name of their race let alone the fact that they had their own home world. _**And I want nothing left out. Now get to work.**_

_**Doing it while your awake could have unforeseen repercussions Nite Sky. We have never tried it while the 'patient' was awake,**_ Faux warned.

_**Do I look like I care? **_The little cat growled. **_Everything...NOW!

* * *

_**

"I got an offer for a home world today, Lyta" Byron said as they made their way to the Zocalo for dinner. She stopped and looked at him dangerously.

"Did you accept it?" she asked disbelievingly. Byron shook his head. "Why? We've been looking for so long and for you to just turn one down is four steps backward!"

"No, we're exactly where we were when he offered it to me," Byron replied. "He said it was out of the way and more than a little difficult to find."

"Why, That's perfect. What's wrong with it?" Lyta asked as she resumed walking.

"It's inhabited," Byron said with a tired sigh. Lyta sensed his unease.

"What's wrong, Byron?" she grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her as they continued on.

"I am getting...agitated and a bit worried," he rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "The Psi-corps is getting closer and we are running out of time. When I turned that man down today, Lyta, he asked me a question. That question was 'how long will you be so picky?'" Lyta looked up at him.

"And that scared you?" Lyta asked, confused.

"No, it was what I thought after he asked me that scared me," he replied. Lyta looked at him expectantly. "I thought...'not much longer'." They reached the Zocalo. After taking a table, Lyta looked at him.

"Did he say what kind of beings inhabited this planet?" she asked. Byron looked at her with wide eyes.

"Lyta, you can't seriously be thinking about taking the man up on this offer?!" he asked partially disgusted.

"Did he say what kind of beings lived there?" she repeated with a serious look. Byron was taken aback. He took a few minutes to recover from Lyta's strait-forward attitude then shook is head.

"He said, 'It's out of the way and more than a little difficult to find, the only problem is that it's inhabited at the moment. But the inhabitants are, shall we say, inferior to us two legged beings.'' There was a short silence between them. "What are you thinking Lyta?" Byron asked.

"Perhaps a co-existence?" she said with a smile, "I would like to meet with this man that has found us a world."

Star sat in front of Faux as he had told her to. She was a little nervous, but she was more determined than anything to find the source of Galen's sorrow. When the cats sat facing each other, Star came up to Faux's shoulders. She had grown since Faux had dropped her off with Susan and Marcus. She closed her black eyes and settled herself.

* * *

_**Here we go little cat, just be ready,**_ Faux told her.

_**For what? **_She asked opening one eye.

_**Anything.**_

Nite Star nodded and closed her eye. She settled herself and crouched down. She felt Faux's mind touch hers. It gently probed at first, trying to find a certain area. It was comforting and made her relax until that presence hit what seemed like a brick wall. It made the smaller cat stiffen but she quickly relaxed when she heard the larger cat give off a type of purr. Then almost as if that purr was some type of key, her mind exploded. Images flew through her mind of events and peoples and places. Her guardianees, her family, her previous lives flew around her and threatened to drive her insane.

Faux looked on as the cat stood up and started backing away. She gave off what started as a frustrated growl and developed into a painful wail as she back into a wall then into a corner.

Finally, her most recent life flooded through her mind and veins. Finding her guardianees in their present form, meeting Galen, the station, the Excalibur, Marcus nearly dying, Susan's bout with depression, her trip to meet with Kelanes, and finally her meeting with Correl, it all over whelmed her.

When it was over, she felt herself in the corner. She could feel Faux standing over her. He nudged her gently with his nose. She pulled herself off the floor and shook herself then with an almost regal air she came eye to eye with Faux. She opened them and Faux was met with a myriad of colors that blended and meshed and seemed ever changing. Her breath came in quick, almost ragged gasps.

_**How did they end?**_ She asked. Her 'voice' lacked the child-like innocence that it had held only moments before. He gave her a confused look. **_The lives...how did they end?_**

_**I can not, **_Faux pleaded, **_That could be damaging. It has already affected your eyes and size._** He sounded concerned and scared.

_**I would know how I died so that I do not repeat the same mistake,**_ she glared at him, **_and you WILL show me, now._** Faux took a step back and looked at the floor. _**NOW!**_ The voice carried untold anger, sadness and a thousand other emotions. Faux nodded. Star felt the familiarity of Faux's mind enter once again, then as it had before, it hit a brick wall. This time when Faux broke through, all Star felt was pain on top of pain. Every inch of her body throbbed as she felt every death she had ever been through.

Within seconds all she knew was blackness as her body hit the floor.

Faux looked on, more than a little scared, as Nite Star's body changed. He had never seen or heard of anything like this happening ever before. Her fur shifted color and patterns through all the combinations that her soul had ever adopted. Faux did the only thing he thought he could do. He ran out of the room, down the hall, to the turbo lift. He had to find Star's guardianees


End file.
